Just for you
by Spry Striker X
Summary: Sora has been in love with Riku for a long time, and when he slips up about his sexuality, Riku confronts him in the boys bathroom. Lime-scented, SoRiku. Yaoi. R&R please!


**[** J U S T _ F O R _ **Y O U** **]**

S h o u l d _ I _ {_**S M I L E**_} _ b e c a u s e _ w e _ a r e _ f r i e n d s ?

O r _ {**C R Y**} _ b e c a u s e _ t h a t s _ a l l _ w e _ e v e r _ w i l l _ b e ?

"Oi! 'Ku! Can you help me carry my books? I'm kinda, like, dying here." Sora's voice was strained as he struggled to balance his many textbooks. His glasses were skewed and his jumper was rather scruffy looking.

"Uh, sure dude, just gimme a minute to get my stuff into my locker, ok?" A silver head of hair bobbed as he shoved all of his things into his locker. Once he was done, he slammed it shut and locked it again.

His blue-green eyes widened at the sight of all the books, "Sora! Lemme help… Why the hell do you have so many textbooks?" He took about 5 of the books and helped Sora balance himself.

They began walking through the somewhat empty hall, and they spoke. They laughed. They acted like all friends should. They talked about games, more specifically Black Ops, parties, classes and girls. Not that Sora wanted to talk about them, but still.

At least, until Sora blurted, "Nami keeps on trying to hook me up with Hayner, but I have to keep telling her that I…" He saw the look of utter horror on Riku's face and quickly corrected himself, "I like girls. And Boobs. And that… kind of stuff." Riku looked more comforted, but still kind of complexed.

"Uh… I… I have to get to class. See you later, dude." Sora sprinted off towards the stairwell, and ran into the boys bathroom.

_I cannot let him know that I am gay. Or that I like him. More like love him… but still. _

Sora removed his glasses and put them on the side of the basin.

He washed his face, leaning down to the basin before sighing and turning off the water. He leaned against it.

_How am I gonna do this? I can't ever tell him, nor can I ever not tell him… So… What the hell do I do now? Jeez, I love him so, so much. I have for about a year now._

"What was that about?" A smooth, but awkward sounding voice spoke.

"Ahhh! Don't sneak up on me like that, Riku! God…" Sora had jumped back and was leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you meant to be in class, now? Sora…? Are you ok?" Riku approached him slowly, cautiously.

Sora was flustered as he remembered that he didn't have his glasses on and shivered. He tugged at his jersey as he tried to think of a way to answer without saying something weird.

"I, uh… R-Riku… Haaaaa… I'm sick! That's it!" Before he knew it, Riku was cursing.

"Damn it, Sora. Tell me the truth. About what has been going on with you lately, not just now. You act differently around me. Why?"

Sora's heart dropped,"I.. Riku… I'm," He looked around to check if there was anyone else in the bathroom, "I'm gay. Please, don't think of me differently. We can still be friends!"

Riku looked bored. "Sor… I knew that. I was hoping you would tell me sooner, but at least you are trusting me with this now. Can I tell you something?"

He looked pale and scared, but he nodded.

"Sora, I am also… g-gay." Riku looked a teensy bit nervous, but otherwise confident as usual.

_No fucking way._

"In that case… were ok?" Sora spoke softly, holding out his hand.

Riku winked at him, not that Sora could see without his glasses, "Oh, I think we are more than fine, Sor." With that, he kissed Sora lightly. Softly. Adoringly. _Lovingly._

_Oh, my. That was my first kiss!_

"No offense, but you aren't very good at hiding your emotions."

"Wait—Riku, I… I have to ask you something. Do… do you l-like me?" Sora put his arms on Riku's shoulders to breath for a second, his head turned away.

The silver haired teen grabbed Sora's chin and pulled it forward to face him, their lips very close, their noses bumping awkwardly, breathing heavy.

"Why else would I be doing this if I didn't?" Riku chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the brunets waist his fingers slowly caressing the hot flesh through the wool jumper. Sora's breath hitched as Riku pushed them into the large disabled persons stall.

"Riku… I love you. I have for a long time now. I'm actually not gay. Its just… I'm only gay for you. Haha that sounded better in my head."

Riku pushed Sora against the wall and crushed their lips together, his hands slowly, firmly caressing a soft mound of flesh through jeans, causing moans.

Sora broke it off with a chuckle, "I can't see anything!" He giggle-whined.

Riku licked his bottom lip and sucked on it a little before he pressed his pelvis forward and ground it left and right ever so slowly, as if trying to frustrate Sora. Sora let out a small whine which went straight to Riku's arousal.

"You don't need to see to do this, right?"

"Uhnn… maaaahh…!"

Riku chuckled softly and pecked him, "Love you, doofus."

His hands went down, down, down as Sora drowned in the affection he was being given.

Riku lifted up the sweater after a while of rubbing and kissed his way down, nipping at the soft flesh…

XXX

Sora was once again, trying to wash his face, but this time he was trying to get the heat out of it. What Riku had just done… was… was… Sora was getting aroused just thinking about it.

"Holy shit! Sora! We've missed our class!"

Sora chuckled as he put his glasses back on. "Why aren't you running then?"

"Oh, god... Mr. Traviss-Lea is going to murder us!"


End file.
